Crushed Dream
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Zack Ryder has lost his title and is feeling lower than low, but can the advice of his father and a certain Superstar help him to realize that his loss isn't the end of everything?


A/N: This is a story I felt needed to be written based on what happened on Monday Night RAW. I was so angry that they took the IC title from Zack Ryder because he has been with the company for a long time, and I thought that by giving him the IC title, they were finally giving him a chance to prove himself. But on Monday, that was ripped away when they gave that damn title to The Miz who has already had the title and didn't need to win it! Ugh! Sometimes, I really HATE WWE for what they do to some of the wrestlers! And so, because of my ire, this fic was born and I felt I needed to write it. I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon. If I owned them, Zack totally wouldn't have lost the title on Monday and would still be champion. I only own the plot of this story and nothing more.

Summary: Zack Ryder has lost his title and is feeling low but after some advice from a certain Superstar and his father, Zack realizes it's not the end of the world and he's still a great wrestler.

Zack Ryder was feeling the lowest he could get right now. Not only had he lost the Intercontinental Title to The Miz, he had also lost it in front of his father, the very man who made Zack who he was today. His father had been such a wrestling fan and had instilled that love when Zack was younger. Zack had always dreamed of being a wrestler, and when he achieved his dream, his father had been so proud of him. Every time Zack won a match, he would call his dad and ask if his dad had seen the match. Every time he lost a match, his dad would reassure him that it wasn't the end of the world and that he would win the next one.

He heard footsteps and saw his dad coming toward him. Zack really didn't want to face him right now after what had happened.

"Hey, son, don't take it so hard," his dad said. "You did good out there."

"But I lost, Dad!" Zack protested. "I got distracted and lost the match."

"It's just one match," his dad reassured him. "You've lost them before and have still managed to come out on top. You'll get the title back, Zack. You can win it again."

"I don't think I will," Zack said. "Every time I think WWE's giving me a chance, they throw it in my face. I haven't had a title shot in a long time, and just when I go and get my opportunity, I lose it to some asshole like The Miz. Does anyone really care about him anymore? I know I don't! I'm just tired of being treated this way! Maybe I should just give up and do something else with my life."

His father gave him a stern look. "Don't talk like that, Zack!" he said sternly. "If you quit, how do you think all of your Broskis will feel? How do you think I would feel if you just left? I know you're frustrated right now, son, but you have to keep your chin up. Better things will come your way. You just have to keep going. Look, get dressed and we'll go to a barbecue place. I know of a good one in the area, and we can hang out like old times. We haven't seen each other in a long time because of your schedule."

Zack smiled, happy that his dad was there for him no matter what. "Okay, I'll come," he said. "Just let me get dressed in my street clothes."

His dad nodded and gave him a hug before leaving the locker room. Zack got dressed and packed his bag. Just as he was heading out of his locker room, he saw someone else standing next to his dad.

"Hey, Zack," Seth Rollins said. "Nice to see you again."

"Hey, Seth," Zack replied. "It's good to see you, too. How are you feeling?"

"Getting better slowly," the former Shield member answered. "Look, your dad was just telling me what happened, and I saw it. That was so unfair for that to happen to you."

"Well, there's not much that can be done now," Zack said bitterly.

"No, but I know how you feel," said Seth. "When I got hurt, I felt the lowest I've ever felt and that's not including when I betrayed the Shield that night."

"Wait, you felt bad about that?"

"Of course I did," Seth answered. "I mean, I knew it had to happen, but it wasn't something I wanted to do. But when I got injured, those feelings got worse. I felt it was karma for what I did to Roman and Dean. I felt like I would never get back to myself and never get back what was mine. Losing a title sucks, but it's not the end of the world, Zack. You'll get that title again someday, and even if you don't, you can always go for the United States title or even the WWE World Heavyweight title. You've been here a long time, and you've got potential. Your day will come. WWE may not see it, but the fans do. I was reading some fan fiction the other day, and this one writer wrote a story where you beat me for the WWE World Heavyweight Title. It was really well done, and as I read it, I could see it happening to you." He pulled out his phone and found the story he was looking for before handing the phone to Zack.

Zack took the phone and started to read. He smiled as he got to the end. "Long Island Champion," he said as he read the title. "That's got a nice ring to it. But do you really think I can do it?"

Seth smiled at him and so did Zack's dad.

"Woo! Woo! Woo! You know it!" Seth and Zack's dad chorused as they pumped their fists in the air.

Zack smiled at both of them. "Thanks, Seth," he said. "So, have you read other stories by this writer?"

"Yep. She even did one where I became a mutant briefcase and the Ninja Turtles had to save me."

"Now that's cool," Zack said. "I'll have to check that one out. Hey, Dad, do you think we could invite Seth along to the restaurant?"

"Sure," his dad said. "You wanna come, Seth?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Ryder," Seth said. "And for what it's worth, you really do have an awesome son. You should be proud of him."

"I always am," Zack's dad replied.

And with that the three of them left the arena and went out for some awesome barbecue. It was the best time of Zack's life, and he was happy that he had not only his dad there but Seth Rollins as well. He would bounce back from this and would become something the WWE Universe would remember for a long time. And maybe someday he would become the Long Island Champion.

Woo! Woo! Woo! You know it!

The End

A/N: And so the story comes to an end. I really wanted to bring Seth into it because I feel Seth would feel the same way Zack does about what's happened and would be able to sympathize with him about it. And the two fics I was referencing were Long Island Champion and Seth Rollins is a Mutant Briefcase both of which are on my profile and which you can check out if you want to. I hope you enjoyed this story. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.

Also, I would like to recommend two amazing authors by the name of caylender and captainbartholomew. They are amazing writers, and you should really check their stories out.


End file.
